Doctor Import?
by Neko Kite
Summary: ah gaje abis......sok lucu...XD..OOC.... OMAKE YU GI OH !the Movie....XD..mengenai tangan kaiba yg cedera..XD... don't like don't read.. a


Author:"waw…fic yugioh pertama ku….di baca ya,rada gajhe jd….maav klo ada typo de el el..^^"

Sedikit OMAKE Movie YU-GI-OH!

Doctor Import

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan ANUBIS….Mokuba merasa lega………Begitu juga Kaiba,… Setelah kejadian itu,mereka berdua pun pulang di tengah deras nya hujan malam itu…

Tetapi … yang sekarang Mokuba mereka khawatir … "bagaimana dengan tangan Kakak??"….

"ARGH!!"suara teriakan tersebut berasal dari arah kamar kakak nya,Mokuba langsung mengintip kamar kakak nya itu sedikit…

Dilihat nya Kaiba yang kerepotan untuk menggosok gigi di kamar mandi nya…..Mokuba pun langsung bertanya pada kakak nya itu…

"ada apa kakak?kalau kakak kesulitan,aku bantu…" Tanya Mokuba…

"tidak usah….kakak bisa sendiri,hanya saja tangan bodoh ini sangat…aw!!"Omongan Kaiba terpotong karena sedikit denyutan di tangan nya..

"tangan kakak masih sakit?mau kupanggil kan doctor saja?"Tanya Mokuba…

"huh..apa boleh buat..cepat panggil doctor nya…kalau bisa ,doctor IMPORT!!"

_________________________________________________________W_W_W__________________________________________________

Tak lama kemudian…Kaiba yang sedang merenung tentang tangan nya mendapat ketukan dari Pintu nya….

"kakak…nih…doctor nya…."Jelas Mokuba…

"iya..."Balas Kaiba….dan..GLEEEK!!!?? Betapa kaget nya kaiba melihat "mpok-Mpok"..(jauh beda dari doctor…)..

"tu..tuan Kaiba….^^.kenalkan….saya TUKIYEM…panggil aza IYEM."…senyum sang Mpok2 TUA dengan kebaya(?),selendang di leher nya dan memegang minyak tawon tsb..

Kaiba menelan Ludah.."NAJIS bgt!!istigfar dah gua!"

Kaiba membisikan sesuatu di telinga Mokuba..

"si…siapa orang ini…?!!" Tanya Kaiba…

"hah?bukan nya kakak minta DOCTOR IMPORT?"Jawab nya polos…

"Tch,memang nya ini dari Negara mana sih?".Tanya nya lagi..

"Indonesia…..mantap kan…negeri yang cukup jauh…sebutan nya "TUKANG PIJET"…sehari katanya bisa sembuh….kan kita harus menyembuhkan tangan kakak secepat nya…^^ "Jawab Mokuba….

Kaiba terdiam…hanya bisa pasrah dengan adik nya tercinta ini…"ba..baiklah …silah kan masuk"Pinta Kaiba…

Lalu Kaiba DiMinta duduk Oleh Iyem……..

"tuan Kaiba…Maaf ya kalau sakit…SLOW aja…^^"

"sudah lah!!cepat"

Setelah duduk….Iyem mengoleskan Miyak Tawon nya pada lengan Kaiba….

TIba-tiba mata Iyem menjadi PSYCHO….(Psycho Indo^^)…

Perasaan Kaiba AMAT SANGAT TIDAK ENAK……………….

PIJITAN DI MULAI…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!??!!BONKOTSUuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

DI rumah YUGI….

"HII!!???"teriak Yugi..

"ada apa?kok berteriak…?"Atem bertanya..

"taka pa…aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang tersiksa…^^…ah..tapi hanya perasaan ku saja kok…".

"Kaiba…ya?"..Sambung Atem…..

"apa?"..

"TIdak…"….

______________________________________________XXXX________________XXX________________________________________________

PAGI Nya…Mokuba mendapat Laporan dari Isono kalau Lengan Kaiba sudah sembuh total….

"ALHAMDULULLAH….(?)…lalu bagaimana dengan kakak sekarang?"Tanya Mokuba…

"Sedang beristirahat di kamar nya…."Jawab Isono…

"ouh…lalu apa si Iyem itu sudah d bayar?"

"sudah…tiket pulang nya juga sedang di urus.."

"ya sudah…..kamu boleh keluar dari kamar."

Isono pun keluar dari kamar Mokuba…

Mokuba meminum Susu nya sembari menonton TV….

*SEKILAS INFO………DIREKTUR PERUSAHAAN KAIBA yang baru kemarin di pijat OLEH DOCTOR IMPORT SUDAH SEMBUH SEPENUH nya…*

"Dasar,kok masalah begini saja pakai d publikasi kan?"

*tapi….*

"ng?"

*ANEH NYA SESUDAH DI TERAPI OLEH DOCTOR IMPORT TERSEBUT….tuan Kaiba Pingsan dan suara nya HILANG sampai sekarang..*

CROOOOTH!!!BRUSSSH!!...

Susu Mokuba di semburkan kea rah TV tsb….

Mokuba langsung kekamar kakak nya………..dilihat kakak nya TEPAR seperti orang mati……….

MOKUBA PINGSAN…..

__________________________________________________THE___END_________________________________________________________

Author:"huyuh…….==" selesai juga Fict ANTAGAJEOOC…..dan…."

Kaiba:"heh!!beraninya luh !!ngubah gua jd begini..dasar BON KOTSU!!"

Author:"ndak apa2…..dari pada tangan mu ngga sembuh2!!??"

Mokuba:"ITU LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA KAKAK KU SEKARAT TAUU!!!ISONO!!SERANG DIA!!"

Author:"KABUR!!!!"

PS:yang mau PARTAI ato Repiu….silahkan tekan TOEMBOEL(TOMBOL)hijau di bawah ini…^^

Arigatou MInaa-san..XD


End file.
